The present invention relates to a disk drive apparatus for recording an information or signal into a recording disk, for example, an exchangeable recording disk such as CD, DVD or the like and/or reading the information or signal from the recording disk.
In a prior art disk drive apparatus as disclosed by JP-A-2001-355670, a balance plate is supported on a mechanical chassis through elastic members to form a dynamic damper for absorbing a vibration.
In a prior art disk drive apparatus as disclosed by JP-A-9-44950, a pressing plate is pressed by a damper of elastic member against a damper 3 for clamping an optical disk onto a turn table to absorb a vibration.